The Only One
by dauntlessquiddich
Summary: Tris Prior's best friend is a popular cover artist on YouTube. Tobias Eaton's best friend is a famous singer songwriter. One day, Tris's friend is noticed by Tobias's friend. From that day on, their lives change forever. Eventual Fourtris! *On hold until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey guys! I've finally decided to start my new story in honor of being only 157 reads away from 50K on one of my other stories, Beatrice Eaton. **

**Thank you so much for that. **

**I also decided to start it now because I was home sick from school and got really bored. **

**My writing schedule will be, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with a few days during the week where I don't do anything after school and don't have much homework. **

**I hope you like this. I've started writing something new so many times but everything just turned out awful. This was the best idea I have. Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue this. **

**I think ink this is all for now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tris' POV:**

"Hurry up, Christina!" I exclaim to my best friend as I throw my bags into the trunk of my car. "We're going to be late!"

Christina scurries out of our shared apartment with about 5 more bags than I have. Probably all filled with her makeup.

"I'm coming, Tris. You ready to go?"

I eagerly nod my head and I climb into the passenger seat of the car. Christina gets into the drivers side and starts the car.

As she pulls out if the driveway, I hook my phone up to the car's Bluetooth and open my music app. "Ed?" I ask and Christina meets my eye with a smile.

"Of course. Who else?"

I laugh and put his album, x, on. It's one of my all time favorite albums. I'm slightly obsessed with Ed Sheeran. A month after x came out, I already listened to it over 80 times. That was when I admitted my obsession. By the time I went to see One Direction in concert in early August, I had listened to it over 120 times. A few days later, I lost count, so I have no clue what number I'm at now. Long story short, I'm obsessed. Ed Sheeran is my life.

My favorite song comes on, Bloodstream. I turn the volume up to max and Christina and I scream sing along.

Christina has an incredible voice. She's also incredible at the piano and guitar. That's why we're here. We are headed to the airport. Christina has been making covers and posting them on YouTube for years. She has many Taylor Swift, One Direction, Little Mix, and 5 Seconds of Summer covers, but she has every Ed Sheeran song released covered. We never thought it would get her anywhere.

But it did. The day she got the call from Ed Sheeran's manager, Stewart, both of our lives changed forever.

Ed Sheeran saw a few of her covers and wanted her to open for him on his Multiply tour in Europe.

We both cried.

Then Stewart told us that Ed wanted her to bring a friend along with her.

Christina picked me.

I don't think any of us have ever fangirled so hard in our lives. We weren't only going to meet one of our idols, but be with him for a few months.

We are both so excited. Christina's YouTube has always been popular, but now she's finally making a career off what she loves to do. I'm so happy for her.

"I'm really going to miss Will." Christina says as she turns onto the next road as the GPS tells her to. "I know we can FaceTime and Skype all the time, but it just won't be the same."

Will is Christina's boyfriend. They've been dating for about three years now. He just got into a really good college in like New York or something like that. We all just graduated high school at a boring public school in Chicago.

Neither Christina or I are going to college. She's always been hoping to start her music career. I've always hoped to become an author. I've been writing fanfictions for about 7 years now. We are both 18 now. Christina turns 19 in about two weeks. Her first show is on that day. I'm hoping I might be able to get help from Ed to throw her a party or something to make it her best birthday ever.

"I know, Chris. It'll be hard, but you'll make it work. I'm sure you will." I tell her reassuringly.

She shoots me a smile. "Thanks, Tris. Means a lot."

"Yeah, but now let's stop with this depressing talk. We're about to meet Ed Sheeran!" I yell. We both cheer and laugh.

"Hey, can you put Afire Love on?" She asks as Bloodstream finishes.

I nod and unlock my phone. I hit Afire Love and the music begins to play. Afire Love is Christina's favorite, just like Bloodstream is mine.

I pull out my iPad. My case has the Marauders Map from Harry Potter on it. Christina's has a case that looks like the cover of Champion by Marie Lu on hers.

I click on my iBooks app and select a book to read. The Maze Runner. I'm now forced to read on my iPad. I don't have room to take all of my books on the road with us. I only managed to take my copies of The Hunger Games trilogy and my copy of Dangerous Creatures which is signed by both Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. It is pretty much my prized possession.

I don't know why, but I'm reading The Maze Runner for the 5th time. Don't judge, it's an amazing book. Teresa is just arriving in the glade when Christina interrupts my reading.

"We're almost at the airport."

I nod and shut off my iPad.

"You know, maybe you'll find a true love on this tour. Attractive men from many foreign places." Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Maybe you'll have a love story like one of Ed's songs."

I laugh. "Of course. A love story about Shriek and dead chickens. How fun."

Christina begins to laugh to. Once we've calmed down, she gets serious again. "I'm not joking. You're so lonely. You need to know what it's like to be in love. You've never even had a boyfriend before."

"Whatever." I shrug.

Christina rolls her eyes and pulls into the airport parking lot. She stops the car and we hop out to grab our bags.

I look at the airport and turn to Christina. She's smiling at me.

"Ready?" She asks.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Tobias! Get your ass up!" My best friend, Ed calls. I groan and cover my head with my pillow. He doesn't call again, so I figure it is safe for me to fall asleep again.

Wrong.

I'm woken back up by a bucket of ice water being dumped on my head. I scream and hear laughing.

Ed is holding a bucket with an evil smirk on his face and his girlfriend, Taylor is holding his phone, probably recording me. Yes, by Ed and Taylor, I mean Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. I've been best friend with Ed since we were in school. I met Taylor when Ed toured with her. I went on the Red tour with them also. Now I'm going on the Multiply tour with Ed.

"You deserved that, mate." Ed says to me. I flip him off.

"You're going to pay for that."

He shrugs and Taylor hands him his phone. A second later, my phone goes off. I reach for it off my desk and I see I was tagged in a video on twitter and Instagram. The video is of me getting woken up.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

Taylor and Ed look like they are about to die of laughter.

"Come on, Tobias. You and Ed have a half hour until we have to leave to pick Christina and her friend up from the airport." Taylor says. She can't go on the tour with us. She's busy making her new album, 1989.

"Just make sure you call me Four in front of Christina and her friend." I remind both of them.

They agree. "Just get ready."

I nod and quickly get ready before having some chocolate cake for breakfast. Ed and I get in his van. I drive since he is a 23 year old who still doesn't know how to. And I'm only 20.

Ed puts on some Green Day as we drive to the airport.

"You excited?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I guess. I really hope we like them. We're going to be with them for the next few months."

Ed nods. "Me to. I bet they're great though."

"What's Christina's friend's name again?" I asks, realizing I don't know.

"I'm not sure." Ed replies. "Christina never said it. I guess we'll find out soon. Maybe she's pretty."

I groan. "Ed, I already told you to stop trying to hook me up so don't try anything."

He smirks. "I can't promise anything."

I groan again. I know it's pathetic. I'm twenty and I've never had a girlfriend. It's kind of weird.

"Fine. I won't hook you up with her."

I glance over at him, disbelievingly.

"I will! I'll just let you get her yourself."

"I've never met her." I state. "Neither have you. For all we know, we could both totally hate her."

Ed puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll let you meet her first before I say anything."

I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry this chapter is awful. I had a bunch of extra homework that I had to make up from yesterday as well as stuff from today. And I also facetimed my friend for like an hour instead of doing homework. **

**I'm tired and hungry. That is not a good combination for writing. **

**This is chapter is kinda boring. Just pretty much a filler.**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 50K READS ON BEATRICE EATON! THIS IS LIKE THE BIGGEST ACCOMPLISHMENT OF MY LIFE! **

**I think that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tris' POV: **

"Tris. Get up."

Someone nudges me and pulls out my earbud. I slowly open my eyes and see Christina smiling at me.

"Hmm?" I mumble, still half asleep.

"You ready to meet Ed Sheeran?"

I spring awake immediately, like all of the adrenaline in my body has been released. I jump up and hit my head on something. I groan in pain and look up. The compartment holding some of our stuff is above me. I almost forgot I was on a plane.

I pull out my phone and turn my music, Ed Sheeran, of course, off. I slowly stand up, making sure not to smash my head again, and I grab my iPad and four books out of the compartment. Christina already has her purse and she is staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go!" I exclaim and we exit the plane.

When we get inside the building, we immediately rush to the luggage section, to collect our bags.

It takes about 5 minutes before we find the bags we are looking for. Right after we collect our bags, Sing, by Ed Sheeran comes on the radio. Christina and I squeal a little and start screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

Singing along, we walk around the airport trying to find a certain ginger. The song is nearly finished when we find him.

I see him before Christina does, which is strange. I'm much shorter than her, not to mention the fact she is wearing heels and I'm wearing converse.

I freeze and stop singing. Christina realizes and turns to stare back at me.

"What?" She asks.

"He's right there!" I say softly.

I can tell Christina is trying to squeal. "Play it cool, play it cool." She mutters under her breath. I'm not sure if she's taking to me or herself. I shrug to myself. Oh well.

"Let's go." I say, headed over to where Ed is standing with another guy. He's a few inches taller than Ed, with dark hair, a tattoo creeping around his neck, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He is also very muscular. He must work out daily. Damn he's hot.

Ed is doing something on his phone. The guy standing next to him nudges him with his elbow and Ed looks up. Seeing Christina, he smiles and walks over to us.

Breathe, Tris. Breath.

"Hi. I'm Ed." He smiles a warm smile and hugs Christina. "So excited to tour with you! Who's your friend?" He asks in his adorable British accent, while looking at me, still smiling.

I seem to have lost the ability to speak, so Christina covers for me.

"This is Tris. Sorry about her. She's insane."

I roll my eyes and Ed hugs me.

BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

"Hello, Tris. How are you?"

Finding my voice again, I manage to squeak out a little, "amazing."

Ed laughs a little. "This is my buddy, Four. He's going to be hanging around with us on tour also." Ed smirks and whispers something I'm Four's ear, laughing slightly. Four's face turns red and he curses at Ed. I wonder what Ed said.

"I'm Four." He introduces himself. He's got an amazing British accent also. The accents people have in Chicago are so boring. I love British accents. They're so amazing.

"Like the number?" Christina asks.

Four nods. "Exactly like the number." He turns to Ed. "We should get going. Didn't you want to get back soon so you could say goodbye to Tay before she goes back to America?"

Ed nods. "Let's go."

"Tay?" I ask. "As in Taylor Swift?"

"Yep." Ed says, with a large grin on his face. Wow. That guy can't seem to stop smiling today. He's acting like he just got laid.

"He's just a lovesick puppy." Four says, earning a punch from Ed.

"I'm not a lovesick puppy! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

Four shrugs and rolls his eyes. "They were going to find out anyway. They're staying in our apartment tonight, until we get on the buses tomorrow morning. I think they would've heard you two anyway."

Ed blushes redder than his hair. "Fine." He mumbles, lowering his voice. "We've been together since shortly after her and Harry broke up."

Christina and I squeal.

"We knew it!" I exclaim. "It's kinda obvious you two are in love."

"Is it that obvious?"

Christina shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I've always shipped you two. So has Tris. We've just grown so we notice every single thing that you two do that shows that you're in love. I'm not sure what other people think. Other people are weird."

"Very true." I nod.

"Let's get going." Ed says. We all agree and head out to the parking lot. It's a lot colder here in England than I expected. Oh well. I don't mind. It's always been my dream to be here.

Four and Ed lead us to a black van. We load our luggage and Christina and I climb in the back. Ed gets shotgun and Four sits in the drivers seat.

Ed turns on the radio. She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS is playing. Christina and I immediately start to sing along.

After the song is finished, we notice Ed and Four are laughing at us.

"What?" Christina exclaims.

"Nothing. You guys are just such fangirls." Ed says.

Christina scoffs. "You think that was bad? You should've seen what i almost did when we met you. Or when I got the call saying you wanted me to tour with you."

"Great." Four laughs. "I have another fangirl to deal with on this tour."

"Another?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yeah." He sighs. "You should see Ed when Taylor Swift comes on the radio."

"Shut up." Ed groans, his voice barley audible over Christina and I's laughing.

"Don't worry." I assure him. "We are the same way."

"She's mine." Ed says protectively, making Chris and I laugh harder.

"Don't worry I've got a boyfriend."

"And I." I pause and sigh. "I'm not even going to lie to you guys. I don't."

"She refuses all of my relationship advise." Christina says.

Ed laughs. "So does Four."

"Shut up." Both Four and I tell Christina and Ed at the same time.

They just laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I was too lazy. **

**Sorry I didn't update on Friday. My grandparents were over and I went to see The Maze Runner. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to see TMR again and I was too lazy. **

**My wifi has issues. **

**So does my iPad. **

**And my non existent social life. **

**I'll try to update a bit this week. **

**Also, go read my friend, mattsmithfangirl's amazing fanfiction The Killer Angels. **

**Thats it for now. **

**Disclaimer**-** I don't own anything. **

**Tobias' POV:**

Ed and I arrive at the airport to pick up Christina and her friend after about a thirty minute drive. Somehow, the Green Day we were listening to turned into Taylor Swift. Ed is so in love its funny.

"You ready?" I ask Ed as I turn the car off.

"Yeah." He replies. "Their plane should've just arrived."

I nod and we both jump out of the car and enter the airport. Just after we walk through the doors, Sing starts playing on the radio. What a coincidence.

Ed starts laughing and quietly singing along with himself.

I roll my eyes and we find a spot to wait. Ed immediately pulls out his phone. I look over his shoulder and it appears he is texting Taylor. Shocker there.

I roll my eyes once again and stand there, looking out into the crowd. The room is huge, but all of the people make it seem like the walls are closing in on me. I hate it.

The song is nearly finished when I see two girls approaching us. One is the familiar girl from her YouTube channel. The other is a girl, a bit shorter than Christina. She has beautiful blonde hair. She is gorgeous.

I nudge Ed with my elbow and he looks up from his messages. A smile grows on his face as he slips his phone into his pocket.

"Hi. I'm Ed." He says and hugs Christina. "So excited to tour with you! Who's your friend?"

Christina's friend seems to not be capable of talking, so Christina covers for her. "This is Tris. Sorry about her. She's insane."

Ed hugs her. "Hello, Tris. How are you?"

"Amazing." Tris squeaks.

"This is my buddy, Four. He's going to be hanging around on your with us also." Ed introduces me.

"You sure you don't want me to hook you two up?" Ed whispers in my ear with a smirk on his face. I can almost feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm Four." I introduce myself to Christina and Tris.

"Like the number?" Christina blurts out.

I nod. "Exactly like the number." I decided to have my name be 'Four' because my mum died when I was four. That was when my life changed forever. Not all for the worst though. That's when I met Ed. He was seven at the time. He helped me through everything. "We should get going. Didn't you want to get back soon so you could say goodbye to Tay before she goes back to America?"

Ed nods. "Let's go."

"Tay?" Tris asks. "As in Taylor Swift?"

"Yep." Ed says with a grin on his face that's too large. He should really hide the fact that he got laid last night better.

"He's just a lovesick puppy." I smirk, earning myself a punch in the arm from Ed.

"I'm not a lovesick puppy! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

I roll my eyes. "They were going to find out anyway. They're staying in our apartment tonight, until we get on the buses tomorrow morning. I think they would've heard you two anyway."

Tris and Christina start fangirling. I pretty much zone them out until we head towards the car.

As soon as we're in the car, Ed turns the radio on and She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer comes on.

Christina and Tris start fangirling again.

Ed and I laugh at them. They don't realize until the song is over.

"What?" Christina asks us.

Ed and I start making fun of them. They start to defend themselves and I start making fun of Ed. I can already tell that this is going to be a great tour.

**Tris' POV: **

After about a half hour drive, and a lot of scream singing to songs on the radio, Four finally slows the van to a stop. I look out the window and see what must be Ed's flat. I gasp. It's amazing.

"Let's go." Four says, opening his door and climbing out. Christina and I follow him, amazed by everything. I can't believe I am going to be on a tour with Ed Sheeran.

Ed unlocks the flat door and we enter. The inside is even more amazing then the outside. There are faint sounds of a television on from another room.

"Taylor, we're home!" Ed calls.

The TV shuts off and footsteps make its way to the door. Then I am looking at the beautiful Taylor Swift. I can tell both Christina and I are trying to not go into another fangirl attack.

"Hi guys!" She smiles warmly at us. "I'm Taylor."

"I-I'm Tris." I stutter.

"I'm Christina."

"It's treat to meet you. Ed, I better get going soon."

"Okay." Ed kisses Taylor. Christina and I start trying not to fangirl again. "I love you. I'll see you soon. Good luck on your album."

"Good luck on your tour. You too, Christina. Bye Four, Tris. Ha! Fourtris!" Taylor exclaims, laughing. I can't believe Taylor Swift is shipping me with a dude I just met like a half hour ago. I laugh.

"Bye, Tay." Four says.

Taylor grabs her things and waves. Then she walks out the door.

"Oh my god." I say. "I can't believe we just saw Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift kiss!"

"Yeah. About that, please don't tell anyone we're dating. Other than Four. You can tell him." Ed pleads.

"Four just heard you say that." Christina points out.

"Exactly. Don't tell anyone."

Christina and I pout, but nod. "Okay."

"Thanks. Now you two should probably get some rest. We're on the road to Wembley tomorrow. The shows in two days. Rest up." Ed tells us.

We nod and Four shows us the room we are staying I for the night.

Christina and I get ready and lay, staring at the dark celling.

"We just met Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift." I point out.

"And saw them kiss!" Christina giggles. "And I think I found you a boyfriend." I can almost hear the smirk on her face as I groan.

"Please no. I hardly know the guy!"

"So you're saying you don't think he's hot?"

"I never said that."

Christina laughs again. "Fine. I'll get Ed to help me get you two together within the next few weeks."

"Chris." I groan.

She keeps laughing. "Go to sleep, Tris."

"Just shut up." I say, rolling over and closing my eyes and get pulled into a world of dreams.

_Taylor Swift is softly singing Mary's Song (oh my my my) in the background. I'm wearing a white dress and walking down the isle, next to Christina who is wearing a beautiful bridesmaid dress. In the front, a ginger in a preachers outfit is standing next to a man in a black tux. He turns his head and I am met by the deep blue eyes that could only belong to Four. _

_Ed starts talking. _

_"I do." Four says. _

_Ed starts talking some more._

_"I do." I say. _

_Then Four leans in. _


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n- I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WEEK AND A DAY**

**I know I said I'd try to more. I'm sorry. **

**I had a really rough few days and if I even tried to write, it would be extremely depressing with a lot of death you would not like. **

**And then on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, every time I tried to write, i got distracted by Instagram or YouTube. **

**Hopefully, I'm back though. **

**School is always getting in the way of my nonexistent life. **

**Also, the mental war I've had over if Fireproof or Bloodstream is my favorite song is over. **

**STEAL MY GIRL IS AMAZING!**

**NA NA NAS ARE BACK AND WE HAVENT HAD THOSE SINCE TAKE ME HOME AND NA NA NAS ARE SOME OF MY FAVORITE THINGS EVER!**

**What do you think of it?**

**i think that's caught up with me now. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I feel awful about it. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

I wake to a high pitched, familiar squeal. The one that belongs to Christina.

I groan and sit up. Christina is on her phone.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You know that guy we practically idolize, right?"

"I think you have to be slightly more specific on that one."

In the dim light in the room, I can see Christina roll her eyes. "Niall. From One Direction."

"Of course I know Niall."

"He followed me on Twitter." She says, attempting to be calm about it.

We start fangirling together.

"Oh my god." I say once we've slightly calmed down. Christina just nods in response. "What time is it anyway?"

"9:36."

"What?" I exclaim, jumping out of the bed. "We have to be ready to leave at 10! Why didn't you wake me?" I yell.

Christina just shrugs and smirks. It's then that I realize she is already dressed.

I groan and hurry to get ready, making it into the kitchen of Ed's flat at 9:43.

"It appears you've made it." Christina smirks at me.

I flip her off and grab one of the muffins off of her plate.

"Hey!" She yells. "I was eating those!"

I shrug. "Your fault for not waking me up."

"Let's get going." Four says, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah." Ed agrees, walking into the kitchen. "We should be at the bus soon."

Both Christina and I nod. I finish my- well, Christina's muffin and run upstairs to make sure I have all of my things.

I grab my phone charger out of the wall and run back downstairs, where Christina, Ed, and Four are at the door, waiting.

"You ready?" Ed asks Christina.

She nods eagerly and we exit the flat and hop in the van. Four drives for about 10 minutes before pulling the car over and we see two huge tour busses.

"That one," Ed says, pointing at the bus on the right. "Is me and Four's. The other one is for you and Tris and most of our equipment." Ed tells Christina.

"But," she whispers something in his ear and he starts laughing.

"I wish, I wish."

"What'd you say?" Four and I ask Christina together.

She just giggles and whispers something else in Ed's ear. He starts laughing and nods.

"Let's get on the road now. The tour starts tomorrow." Ed says. We all agree and Christina and I head to our bus.

I'm completely amazed when I walk in. I think Christina is too.

The bus is absolutely incredible. My eyes immediately go to the beds.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" I yell before Christina can claim it.

She groans but doesn't protest. "Fine. I'm trying to get on your good side."

"Hmm? And why is that, may I ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just want a great tour hanging around my best friend!" She says with a smile I can tell is too fake.

"What are you planning?"

"It's not just me. Ed is in on the plan."

"What are you and him planning?" I correct myself.

"Nothing. Four's in on it too." She mumbles something after that, but it decide to ignore it.

Is there any good food here? I'm hungry." I ask.

We head to the kitchen part of the bus and look through the cabinets. I cheer in joy when I come across a few bags of M&Ms. I grab them and immediately start eating some.

Christina notices me eating and rolls her eyes at me.

"While you stuff your face with that amazing unhealthy food, I am going to cook us something healthy and amazing." She smirks.

"Yeah? What is that?"

A grin grows in her face as she yells, "BACON!"

**Tobias' POV:**

Ed and I are just sitting on the couches with our feet up, staring at each other, just like what we did in the beginning of the Red tour.

This time instead of me smirking at him because I knew he had a huge crush on Taylor, he's smirking at me. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"What?" I exclaim.

He just laughs. "It's so obvious."

"Pe hat is?" I ask him, slightly confused.

"The fact you don't even know makes it so much cuter."

I groan. "Just tell me, you ass."

"You and Tris." Ed smirks.

"What?"

"You like her."

"What?" I ask again.

"It's kinda obvious. The way you look at her. It's like the way I look at Taylor. The way like nothing else matters in the world."

"Damn, Ed. Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"Taylor." He laughs, then his face gets serious again. "I mean it though. I can tell you like her."

"I've known her for less than a day, mate. Yes, she is gorgeous, and funny, and amazing, but I need to know more about her. I don't even know what love is. No ones ever loved me." I say, referring to my past with my mum leaving and my abusive father.

"Come on, mate. You know I love you. Not in the gay way or anything. I have a girlfriend. But you're like a little brother to me."

I think back to how I met Ed. How he found me crying on the street in front of my house after my father beat me for the first time when I was little. How he helped me and made me feel like everything would be okay. How he became my best friend. I always went to him after a beating and he would always help me.

"You're right, Ed. Just please don't try to hook me up with her."

"It's a little late for that. Christina and I already have started planning ways to get you two together."

I groan and reach over to punch his arm roughly.

"Damn, Tobias. You spend too much time at the Dauntless." Ed says, rubbing his shoulder where I hit him.

Dauntless is the gym I always go to. Occasionally, I am an instructor when I need a job. Other times, I work in the control room. Most of the time, it's just working out though.

I shrug and lean back.

"We should go stop at Nandos." Ed says out of no where.

I lean my head back. "We really should. We haven't gone in like two days."

"I guess we have dinner settled on then."

I chuckle. "If Tris and Christina don't like Nandos, I think we might have to kick them off the tour."

"Have they even ever had Nandos? There's no Nandos in America."

"Probably not." I shrug. "When they try it, if they don't like it, they're gone."

Ed nods in agreement.

"I doubt you could kick them out though." He says. "You're too in love."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- yay Update! **

**I wrote this entire chapter with Steal My Girl and Fireproof on repeat. I'm slightly obsessed. **

**I think everyone should go check out Stone Martin's cover of SLSP by 5SOS because it is absolutely perfection. His YouTube channel is stoneyroks and he is amazing. He posted the cover like yesterday and I just thought I should share his amazingness with my beautiful readers. **

**Almost 2K reads. Thank you! **

**Almost 52K reads on Beatrice Eaton. BIGGEST ACHIEVEMENT OF MY LIFE! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Christina's POV: (A/N- bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I lay, staring at Tris' bunk above me. It is currently like 2:30 A.M. and I just can't sleep.

Last night, we arrived at Wembley and Ed and Four practically dragged Tris and I to Nandos, saying they would kick us off the tour if we didn't like it there. I guess it's a good thing we liked it.

I'm really nervous. Tonight I'm playing my first concert. Ive never performed in front of close as many people as how many I'll be performing for tonight.

What if Ed's fans hate me? What if I screw up? What I make a fool out of myself in front of thousands of people? Most importantly, what if my shoes look bad with my outfit on stage?

My thoughts are cut off by Steal My Girl by One Direction beginning to play softly. I grab my phone from next to me and turn the volume off, noticing I have a text from Ed.

_You awake? -Ed_

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Why would he be up at this time?

_Yeah. Why are you awake? -Christina_

I answer. Ed replies almost instantly.

_Meet me at the 24 hour Dunkin Donuts we're parked by right now. -Ed_

**(A/N- do they even have Dunkin Donuts in England? Idk I'm American)**

I quickly text back saying I'll be there in a minute and I climb out of bed. Heading into the bathroom to make myself look somewhat presentable, I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and an old oversized sweatshirt. It's cold in London right now. I put my hair in a quick messy bun and decide I look good enough. It's in the middle of the night. I'm only going to see Ed.

I grab my phone off my bed and use it as a flashlight to light the dark streets, so I can find the Dunkin Donuts.

When I find it, looking in the mirror, I can see a ginger eating a muffin and drinking a coffee.

I open the door and walk over to him.

"Hey, Chris." He says, noticing my presence.

"Hey. Why'd you call me down here?"

"What do you want to eat? Then we'll discuss it." Ed replies.

I shrug and order a latte and bagel. Ed pays and we sit back down at the table Ed was at previously.

"So?" I ask, sipping on my latte. "What is it?"

"You know how we are planning a plan to get Fourtris, ha Tay's ship name for them, together?" He asks.

I nod my head, hesitantly, worried about what Ed has come up with.

Ed smiles. "I had a dream and I have an idea now. Would you like to hear?"

I eagerly nod. "Go for it."

"So, here's the plan," and then he starts explaining.

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up at about 3 in the morning, instantly noticing the absence of Christina's usual soft snores.

"Chris?" I ask, my voice filling the dark, quiet room.

I get no answer.

"Christina?" I ask again, swinging my feet over the edge or the bed, climbing down from the bunk. Christina isn't in her bunk. Nor the rest of the bus.

I quickly run out of the bus and start looking around in what I can see from my phone light in the dark. After a few minutes, I notice a figure walking around.

"Hello?" I call.

"Ed?" The voice asks. It's a beautiful voice. Manly and familiar.

"Four?"

"Tris?"

I walk over to him.

"What are you doing? Do you know where Christina is?"

"No." He replies. "I was just looking for Ed. I can't find him either."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No clue."

I groan and shiver slightly from the cold London night. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, coming outside in just sweatpants and an old t shirt.

"You cold?" Four asks.

"A little." I admit.

"Here." I notice Four beginning to take his jacket off. I quickly put my hand out to stop him, trying to ignore the spark flying through my arm.

"No. You don't have to. I'm fine. I don't want you to be cold now." I say quickly.

From what I can see in the darkness, Four rolls his eyes. "I'm fine." He says placing his jacket over my shoulders. I instantly begin to feel warmer.

"Thank you." I whisper, softer than I intended.

Four smiles. "You're welcome. Let's go find Ed and Christina."

I nod and we walk around the town in a comfortable silence until we notice a light. A 24 hour Dunkin Donuts.

I nudge Four with my elbow and he notices the light too. We head over to there and notice Christina and Ed, sitting at a table, laughing and talking together.

I push the door open and they immediately cut off their conversation.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Christina asks, sipping her drink.

"More like what are you doing here?" I ask. "I woke up and the bus was empty. You could've died for all I knew!" I exclaim.

"Relax, Tris. I'm fine. Ed just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Uh, tour stuff." She covers herself. I know that's not what she was talking about, but I decided to drop it. "Wait, is that Four's jacket?" She points to me.

I blush at the floor and nod. Christina whispers something to Ed and he nods.

"You guys should get back to the bus now. We have some more things to talk about." Ed says. I pretend not to notice the smirk he is trying to hide.

"Okay. Let's go, Tris." I follow Four out of the Dunkin Donuts.

"What do you think they were hiding?" I ask.

Four shakes his head. "I don't know. If it involves Ed, you should be scared."

I laugh. "That's what u say about Chris."

Four laughs along with me. "Let's get back to the busses."

I nod and we walk back to the busses in silence.

As we approach Christina and I's bus, I slide Four's jacket off my shoulders and hand it to him.

"Thank you." I say.

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Tris."

He flashes me a smile and walks away, back to his and Ed's bus. I push the door open and head back to my bunk, drifting back to sleep with a certain person fresh on my mind.

**A/N- bit of Fourtris fluff in this chapter. Yay. **

**Is this story even good because I don't even know anymore. **

**Bye. Love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- sorry this chapter is short and crappy. I took time out of reading Blood Of Olympus to write this. I felt awful for having such infrequent updates.**

**I also had this chapter completed and then my ipad decided to delete half of if I FEEL LIKE MURDERING SOMEONE NOW**

**i have slight anger problems of you havent noticed**

**i am never writinf on my iPad again that sucks because I hate writing on my phone **

**Even though it is short, it has foreshadowing for the future of this fan fiction. Beware. **

**Speaking of foreshadowing, my friend and I were discussing the endings to our fanfic a the other day and how we will end them. You guys will hate us guaranteed. **

**Check out her story The Killer Angels and her fan fiction account mattsmithfangirl cuz she's an awesome writer.**

**HELP ME MY FEET ARE FREEZING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IM NOT WEARING SOCKS AND I HATE FEET**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up freezing, as usual. I groan as I look at my phone. 8:47. I should probably eat now. I'm hungry.

I climb out of the bunk, noticing Christina sleeping soundly in hers, snoring of course. That's what happens when you go to Dunkin Donuts in the middle of the night to go plot something with Ed Sheeran.

I quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite shirt, my One Direction WWA concert shirt, a black fuzzy hoodie, my Catching Fire mockingjay necklace, and all of my bracelets. I tie my hair back simply and grab my phone. I put on Midnight Memories, singing along softly to my favorite song on the album, Half A Heart. I grab some money and head to the tour bus door.

As as I open the door, a cold gust of wind hits me. maybe I should wear more than just a sweatshirt.

Oh well.

I step outside into the cold, in hope to find a diner nearby. It's too cold to go very far.

As I look around, I notice a puff of smoke in the air.

Min curiosity, I wander over to where the smoke is coming from.

There I see Four, smoking.

"Hey, Four." I say, approaching him.

He looks up and smiles. "Hey, Tris."

"You smoke?" I ask.

He nods.

"You shouldn't. It's bad for you."

"I know."

i sigh. "I'm going to find a place for breakfast. Do you know anywhere good?"

He nods again. "have you tried Nandos? It's great."

I roll my eyes. "What's with you British people and your obsession with Nandos?"I laugh a little. "We went there last night."

"I know." Four replies, putting out his cigarette. I'm going to go prank Ed while he sleeps. Have fun."

"Okay. You do that. I'm going to find some food. I'm starving." I turn to walk away, before tironing back to Four. "Remember to record it."

Four chuckles. "I will, of course. I have to show you everything I've played on him over the years."

"yeah." I say. "You should. I'll see you before sound check."

four waves and I head off down the street, coning to a diner after a few minutes.

Sighing in relief as the warm air hits me, I find a booth.

i order a hot chocolate and a bacon, egg, and cheese omelette.

I love hot chocolate.

And bacon.

Me specially bacon.

Bacon is the greatest.

Bacon is heaven.

Bacon is life.

British people make good bacon.

i finish eating my breakfast and head back to the tour bus. In the bus, Christina's anores still fill the air. I check the time on my phone. 9:29.

Smirking and laughing to myself, I find a pot in the cabinets in the kitchen. I fill it up with ice cold water. I put my phone where the camera can see her bunk and I hit the record button.

This is going to be great.

Mo take Christina's phone out of her hand, not wanting to have to buy her a new one if it gets ruined, and I place it off to the side.

Trying to hold back laughter, I empty the contents of the pot onto Christina's face.

She immediatley wakes and starts screaming and thrashing around.

I can't help myself, falling against the wall laughing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BEATRICE!" Christina screams, using my real name in knowledge that I hate it.

Finally pulling myself together, I stop my phone's recording. "good luck with that." I smirk.

"Ugh!" She yells.

"Get ready. It's after 9:30 and you have to be ready for sound check at like 2 something and you still need to eat and get ready.

Christina nods and gets out of her now soaked bed. "I'm going to shower now because I am currently freezing to death, thanks a lot, Tris." She glares at me.

I laugh. "Sorry. Just having a little fun."

"I hate you."

"Awe, love you too."

Christina flips me off and disappears into the bathroom.

While im waiting for her to finish, I grab my phone and do my refular routine.

Check my favorite celebrities' instagrams.

No ones posted.

Shocker there.

Then I check my favorite celebrities' twitters.

No ones tweeted.

shocker there.

Then I check my email for fanfiction notifications.

No emails.

Shocker there.

Then I click on my wattpad app and read some gay Larry One Direction fanfiction.

That is the story of my life.

**A/N- no pun intended there. **

**Like I said, sorry this chapter is awful. **

**I just wanted to update for you guys. **

**There's a 4 day weekend so maybe I'll be able to update more. **

**Mom going to see the WWA film with mattsmithfangirl on Saturday and we're so excited. **

**I hope the show I went to will be in the film. **

**I think it will be. **

**it was the concert they announced that they won a world record. **

**I also hope 5SOS will be in this movie. **

**im done talking about One Direction now. Leave a review to let me know what you think?**

**love you guys.**

**Also, 3K reads. **

**HELL YEAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- yay! Another update!**

**sp starting sometime in NOvember, my parents are making me join the indoor track team so I probably will be updating even less. I'm sorry. I'm mad too. **

**After the winter, I'll be able to write more often. **

**It sucks. I already never update and then it'll just be even less. This sucks. **

**Mattsmithfangirl and I saw the WWA concert film yesterday and we both loved it. **

**it reminded me of the concert I went to. **

**It was beautiful. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

"I'm scared, Tris."

i groan. I am currently attempting to comfort a freaking out Christina.

Key word- attempting.

she is flipping out.

Litterally, flipping out.

"you'll be fine, Chris. They'll love you."

"I'm gunna screw up so much."

"you're only going to screw up if you believe you're going to screw up."

"I'm going to."

i groan again. "ED!" I scream as loud as I can.

A few seconds later, Ed and Four are walking into Christina's dressing room.

"What's up, Trissy?" Ed asks.

My roll my eyes at the nickname and choose to ignore it. "Chris here is flipping out. Tell her she won't screw up."

"You won't screw up." Ed says in a monotone with a fake, really bad American accent.

I slap his arm. "I'm sirius. You aren't the one who has to deal with her alone. Help me!"

"Good luck getting Ed to cooperate with you." Four speaks up. "He's still kind of pissed of what I did to him earlier."

I smirk. Four told me the prank he pulled on Ed. I got to see a few videos also. It was great.

"Will you calm her down then, Four?" I beg.

"Hmmm," He pretends to think. "No."

I bang my head on the wall in annoyance.

"Don't do that." Ed tells me. "Unless you want to wake up with amnesia."** (A/N- hehe you see what I did there?) **

I roll my eyes at Ed's 5SOS reference.

"Maybe if I did, Christina would finally listen to me."

She he shakes her head. "Probably not. I would just be slightly less annoying because you wouldn't remember all the times I've annoyed the hell out of you."

"that would be nice." I sigh.

I look at the lock screen on my phone. "It's 6:58. You have two minutes to calm down and put on a damn good show." I tell her.

"I should probably finish getting my guitars tuned up. I'll see you guys soon. Break a leg, Christina. Don't screw up." Ed says.

"That's helpful." I hear Christina mutter.

Ed smirks and leaves the dressing room. Four stays with us.

Some guy who works with the sound or lights or something enters the dressing room.

"Christina?" He asks. "It's time to go."

I can see her start to freak out even more than earlier.

"Calm down, Chris." I say, trying to calm her. "You're amazing. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. You'll do great."

"Thank you, Tris." Christina hugs me.

when she pulls away, she grabs her guitar. A piano is already on stage for her.

Four and I follow her to the edge of backstage where you can see the stage, but the audience can't see you.

We give her a reassuring smile and she walks onto the stage.

A smile of releif crosses over me as I hear the crowd scream her name.

Immediatley, I hear the chords to Kiss You by One Direction playing.

Christina doesnt have any original songs yet, so she is just playing some of the songs that she covered on her YouTube channel except for the Ed Sheeran covers.

Kiss You was her most popular cover, so she decided she wanted to open the show with that.

After Kiss You is over, Christina introduces herself. I can tell she is a lot more confortable now that she has heaEd all of the screaming and cheers for her.

Ms few covers later, Christina begins to sing Little Things by One Direction.

Mu notice Four is softly singing it under his breath. When Chris is singing the chorus for the last time, I notice Four's eyes on me. I turn to look at him.

Before I can register anything that is happening, I feel a pair of lips on mine.

And then we hear a shriek.

**A/N- sorry this chapter is short and awful, but FOURTRISSSSSSS**

**Who shrieked? Who is going to be brutally murdered?**

**you never know with my screwed up mind. **

**Mwahahahaha**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. Love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I didn't want to be too mean and leave you for a while with a cliffhanger. I've done it before, but I won't right now. **

**My wifi sucks. We have a love hate relationship. It likes to break up with me and then we get back together for like 5 minutes and then we break up again. **

**It's an ongoing cycle. **

**I couldn't even finish watching the Thinking Out Loud behind the scenes video on YouTube without the wifi stoping. **

**That made me mad. **

**Very mad. **

**Disclaimer- I iwn nothing. **

**GOOD GIRLS**

**Tris' POV:**

Before I can register anything that is happening, I feel a pair of lips on mine.

And then we hear a shriek.

who got murdered?

Four and I break apart and turn to the sound of the shriek.

Ed Sheeran is standing there (in his american apparel underwear hehe 5sos) with his hands over his mouth and he looks like what Christina does when she FANGIRLS too hard.

"You kissed!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Obviously. Until you interrupted us."

"yeah, sorry about that." Ed says.

"You scared the crap out of me, you know right?" I ask. "I thought someone just got murdered."

"Don't worry. I'm alive."

"That sucks." Four mutters.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"okay, as much as I hate you right now, you're still Ed Sheeran so I can't say any death wishes. If you were Chris, that would be a different story though." I laugh.

"Ha!" Ed yells. "She loves me more than you!" He points at Four.

Four rolls his eyes. "That's just because she's been stalking you for years."

"STALKER ALERT!" Ed yells.

"Shut up guys. I want to hear Chris sing." I order them.

To my surprise, they actually do quiet down and I can hear Christina singing and the crowd going wild.

Soon enough, Christina plays her last song and exits the stage with her guitar.

"That was amazing!" I yell as she runs into my arms.

"Oh my god that was insane!" she exclaims. "Thank you so much, Ed. That was the best experience of my life!"

"Don't thank me yet. youve still got another bunch of shows to do around the UK. i also think Fourtris has something to tell you." Ed replies with a smiro growing on his face.

"Oh really?" Christina turns to me. "And that is?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Ed interrupts before Christina can reply. "What Trissy meant to say is they made out while you sang Little Things."

Christina squeals. It's sad that it sounds so similar to Ed's squeal.

"We did not make out! Four kissed me and then we heard a squeal and thought someone was getting bloody murdered!"

"if Ed didn't intturupt you, wouldve you made out?"

"What? No!" I exclaim. "that was my first kiss. You know that." I mutter, while looking down with a blush creeping into my face.

"Don't worry. It was Four's first kiss too." Ed says.

"Edward!" Four whines. "They didn't need to know that."

"tris didn't need to know that." Christina corrects him. "Ed already told me."

Four punches Ed's arm. "I hate you, mate."

"I know." I laugh at the cheeky grin on his face. "I'm going to go get my guitar."

Ed walks away and into his dressing room.

About 10 minutes later, Ed is walking onto the stage and the screams start.

Christina, Four, and I listen to him perform. It's amazing. It reminds me so much of the time Christina and I flew from Chicago all the way to New York to see Ed perform his second night at Madison Square Garden. It was one of the best days of my life.

When Ed is about to play Kiss Me, he asks for the universal shh before he starts his speech as usual.

Once everyone in the arena has shut up, and right before Ed begins to talk, a voice screams.

"I HATE YOU ED!"

I turn and see Fpur laughing next to me.

It was him who screamed that.

Ed seems to know it was Four also.

He is up on stage laughing. "Shut the hell up, Four." I hear him mutter. " Revenge is best served cold."

If he doesn't want everyone to hear that, he failed because he is still talking into the microphone.

"This next song is written about two friends who fall in love. I wrote this song a long time ago, but tonight I wish to sing this to my best mate, Four, and Christina, let's hear it for Christina!" The crowd screams. Once they settle down again, Ed continues. "Christina's best friend who is currently tagging along on tour with us, Trissy."

Mi can almost hear his smirk because at the angle I am at, i cant see his face.

I can't believe he called me Trissy in front of thousands of people!

"Falling in love with your best friend is a beautiful thing."

"*cough* Ted Sweeran *cough*" I say. Christina laughs and Four rolls his eyes at me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Christina starts fangirling.

Damn that girl ships is hard.

Ed performs Kiss Me. At the time I saw him at MSG, I almost cried from a feels attack because it was my favorite song at the time.

it is beautiful.

Soon enough, Ed exits the stage with the crowd still screaming the oh oh oh's from Sing.

"You know, I take back what I said before." I tell him, almost having to shout over the noise of the crowd. "I really do hate you."

"I would say I love you, but then I think Four would punch me." He replies

Sure enough, Four punches Ed's shoulder.

"Exactly my point."

We pack up all of our stuff from backstage and head back to the buses. Four and I walk behind, holding hands, and listening to Christina and Ed's conversation.

"do you think we should let them have their own bus tonight?" Ed whispers.

"Yeah, probably." Christina replies. "They might want to do some addition and multiplication. HAHA! Get it? Your albums?" Christina yells.

Ed chuckles.

I walk up and slap Christina across the head.

"Dumbass." I mumble as my hand joins Four's again.

Back at the buses, Christina and I go into our bus and Ed and Four go into theirs. No changes for tonight.

**A/N- finally done with this chapter! It seems like it took forever. **

**do you guys even like this story because idek anymore. **

**Hopefully another update soon. **

**Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so I wrote a bit of this instead of doing homework...**

**mattsmithfangirl had the most genius idea for this story at lunch today and I had the most genius idea for the sequel to her story that she's going to write after she finishes te last chapter of her current fanfic. **

**You should all read it because shes an amazing writer. Her favorite song ever is Amnesia by 5sos **

**5sos is amazing. **

**Isn't what happened to Ashton so sad? I hope he gets better soon. **

**Just saying, by the end of our stories, you will all hate mattsmithfangirl and I. **

**A lot. **

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN**

**ALSO- where would you hide a body in a band room? You can cut it up and hide it in a bass drum so the drummers could use te drums for years and not know there was a body in it **

**stick fingers in a piccolo case**

**put the head in a tuba case **

**I had a very interesting band lesson yesterday **

**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**

**Tobias' POV:**

For about the 4th time this week alone, I wake up coughing and struggling for breath.

I choke on the air as Ed wakes up and tries to do anything to help.

"Tobias! Tobias, are you alright?" He yells grabbing a bottle of water and giving it to me.

Thankfully, I take the water and gulp it down.

When I can finally breathe again, Ed sits down next to me.

"Tobias, mate, I think you should see a doctor. This is like the 5th time this week." He says.

I hold up four fingers.

"Whatever. Close enough. My point is, you should go. You are not going to die on this tour from choking to death."

I flip him off. "Im not dying."

Ed sighs. "Just go. I'm sure Trissy would side with me if we talked to her about it."

"She has no control over what I do."

"Do you want her to break up with you?"

"What the hell, Ed! We aren't even together. It was one kiss!"

he scoffs. "You are obviously in love."

before he lets me say anything else, he is back over in his bunk, asleep.

I lay back, thinking about what Ed said.

Am I in love with Tris?

i can't be. Not yet.

The tour started a week ago. I've only known Tris for a week.

I like her a lot, but it's not love yet.

I don't think.

I've never experieneed love in my life before. I don't know what it's like.

I think I will go to the doctor today. It really has been getting hard to breathe lately. I wont be missing anything. Ed has today off.

With that in mind, I fall back asleep.

Ed wakes me at about 9:30 in the next morning. Mi get up and go through my regular morning routine.

Get up.

Shower.

Get dressed in all black

Eat breakfast.

Pull a prank on Ed.

Go online.

Actually go and socialize with other humans.

I leave the tour bus with Ed, as we go to meet with Christina and Tris for a while before going to the doctor. Ed says he has to talk to Christina about something for the next show on the tour. They decide to meet in a coffee shop to talk.

While him and Christina do that, Tris and I walk around outside. I've been to all of these places before, but Tris hasn't and she looks completely amazed in England.

Shes so beautiful. I don't know why she can't see it.

After a while, we are holding hands.

"hey, Tris?" I ask, breaking the silence that had filled the air

"Yeah?" She replies, looking up at me. It's adorable how short she is

I stop walking. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Tris smiles a beautiful smile. "Yeah." She replies. "I'd love to."

Tris and I continue holding hands as we walk back to the coffee shop where Ed and Christina are.

A small smile is still present on my face. Being with Tris almost makes me forget about my awful childhood and my father's terrible beatings. It's like she is just a ray of happiness that she spreads to other people

It appears that just as we get back, Christina as Ed are finishing.

"You ready to go, mate?" Ed asks, putting his hand on my shoulder to use to stand up. Damn. He acts so old sometimes.

"Yeah." I reply. "See you later." I wave to Tris and Christina as Ed and I leave the coffee shop.

Ed and I walk to the nearest healthcare place and I sign myself in when we get there.

After a while, the call my name.

The doctor does some random stuff and asks me some random questions.

Then he says the thing I never thought I would hear.

"_Tobias, due to your smoking, you now have lung cancer."_

**A/N- heeyyy guys! **

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**I'm sorry it's short and awful.**

**A little Fourtris action if that makes anything better. **

**Love you guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hi guys! My friend told me to write and for some reason I'm listening to her. **

**Thats a first. **

**This chapter so probably going to be really crappy and terrible, but that's why you guys read this for, right? Everything I write is pretty crappy. **

**Oh well. **

**Also, TYSM FOR ALMOST 54K READS ON BEATRICE EATON AND OVER 7K FOR THIS STORY AND ALMOST 33K READS ON AFIRE LOVE!**

**i am also very sorry for the last chapter. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, though. Mattsmithfangirl and I had a great time reading them. Also, mattsmithfangirl is now in love with Ed Sheeran. I've only been telling her that he is amazing for 2 years. **

**Let's all congratulate her. **

**Also, starting in November, my parents made me join the indoor track team because I apparently need a social life and I can't spend all of my time alone they threatened my phone **

**I'm sorry, but that means for the winter I will probably update even less frequently than I do already. I'm so sorry.**

**also isn't Becky's new song, Welcome To New York just perfection? I LIVE IN NEW YORK!**

**Here's the chapter now.**

**disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tobias' POV: **

**"**Mate, you have to tell them some time." Ed says siriusly to me

I sigh and rest my hand in my hands. "I know, i- just how?"

"I don't know. Its your problem, mate."

I groan and bang my head on the table.

It's been four (**hehe**) days since I've been diagnosed with lung cancer and I still haven't told Tris or Christina yet.

"Can you tell them?" I ask, looking up at Ed, who is standing next to the table I'm sitting at. "So then I don't have to be there and when they get mad, you will have to deal with them instead of me?" I plead, hating the feeling of begging someone for something it reminds me of when I had to beg my father for mercy back when he beat me

"No. You have to deal with this yourself, Tobias." Ed argues back.

"Hey, you should listen to me. I'm the one dying here."

"You're not dying." Ed says immediatley. "You, mate, are not going anywhere except for a walk to Christina and your girlfriend's bus to talk to them."

"Tris is not my girlfriend." I defend myself.

Ed mutters something that sounds like "yet", but then raises his voice. "Whatever she is, you are telling them."

"Later." I mumble, finally giving in.

"no, now. You've been practically avoiding those girls for four days! You have to tell them soon."

That is true I have been avoiding them as much as I could I just didn't want to tell them I went on the dinner date with Tris that night. It went well. We didn't really do anything, though. We just got dinner and held hands for a while. After that, I've mostly just been hiding out on Ed and I's bus. I really do need to get out

"Fine!" I exclaim in annoyance. "I really do hate you, Edward."

"no, you love me. But you live Trissy more." Ed has his usual cheeky grin back on his face.

i grab Ed's tattoo covered arm and drag him out the bus door, over to Christina and Tris' bus. I think they named it Gus II or something like that, after 5sos' bus that they named Gus.

Ed wants to name our bus.

My slapped him at the thought of it.

Too soon, we are at the door of Gus II. I knok on it, not wanting to just walk in while Tris and Christina could be changing or something like that.

"Come in!" I hear Christina's voice yell from inside, with One Direction playing softly in the background, barley audible over the laughs of the girls

I push the door open and walk in with Ed following close behind.

Christina and Tris are sitting on the couch, watching something on Tris' ipad. They stop the video and look up at us.

"Hmm. Four's finally decided to come out of his cave?" Christina asks.

I roll my eyes. "Ed actually has to talk to you."

"No I dont." Ed inturrupts. "_You_ have to talk to them." Ed says, emphasizing the word you.

"Fine. I have to talk to you." I say.

"About what?" Tris speaks up. "You've been practically avoiding everyone for days. What's up?"

"Umm, guys, I have lung cancer."

**Tris' POV:**

"_Umm, guys, I have lung cancer." _

My heart stops and I feeze. I dont know what to do. How are you supposed to react when they guy you really like tells you that he is diagnosed with lung cancer?_  
><em>

Luckily, I don't have to say anything. Christina does.

"What?" She yells. "What do you mean you have lung cancer?"

Four sighs. "Exactly what I said. I went to the doctoe a few days ago an they told me."

"How do you have lung cancer? You're too young! You're only like twenty- something!" **(A/N- remember I changed their ages in this) **Christina asks.

"I smoke." I shrug. "I have been for a while too."

I finally find my voice, wherever it was, and I speak up. "A-are you going to be okay?"

"I think. They said that they would have me go in for chemo soon."

I nod. "O-okay." dammit. I don't know why I'm stuttering so much. "I hope youre going to be alright." I don't say 'okay' because I know he really isn't. When my brother, Caleb got diagnosed with cancer, he was a mess. They found the cancer to late. He only lived another 8 months.

I feel hot tears begin to stream down my face.

Christina notices, and must know what I'm thinking about, so she hurriedly gets Ed and Four to leave before grabbing a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons.

She hands the ice cream and one of the spoons to me. She knows me too well I've cream is the best way to cheer me up

We stuff our faces with ice cream as Christina tries to comfort me.

key word- tries

The memories of Caleb are just too much. Now, Four has the same thing that killed Caleb. This is why I hate to get attached to people

One day, they will all leave and I'll have nothing.

Christina hands me a box of tissues and I wipe the wet tears from my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Tris. Your little lover will be fine."

**A/N- wow. This is a pretty depressing chapter. **

**Let me know whst you think. **

**Love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. **

**Technically, I still haven't updated because mattsmithfangirl wrote this because I was too lazy. **

**Just so you know, she is the one obsessed with Coldplay, not me. I just think they're okay. **

**This chapter's pretty much just a filler. Full of fluff. **

**Thank you to mattsmithfangirl who wrote this. Go check out her story and the sequel that is absolutely amazing. She's a great writer. **

**That's it for now. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

It had been three days since Four told me about his cancer. I still wasn't over it. He felt bad, I could tell. I mostly stayed in my room, just listening to music except for watching Christina's shows.

That day, around five in the afternoon, Four rushed into my room with something gripped in his left hand. I paused my music and carefully took my earbuds out of my ears and wrapped them around my phone.

"What're you doing tonight?" Four asks urgently.

"Nothing, why?" I sigh.

"Good, I got two tickets to go see Coldplay, one of my favorite bands, and you're going with me."

"You can't make me go." I pout.

"Oh yes I can, this is a date."

"I don't want to go." I repeat sternly.

"Fine, I guess you don't love me then." Four pouts, very slowly leaving the room.

This was a lie, I did love him, it was just that I was upset. Who knows if the cancer could take him from me tomorrow.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Great!" Four's face lights up in a grin. "Be ready by seven. The arena is only ten minutes away, and I got us fifth row seats. I know a guy." Four smirks and brags, trying to impress me.

"Okay." A smile creeps onto my face.

Four leaves my room and shuts the door behind him.

I quickly text Christina.

_Me: going to concert tonight with 4. calling it a date. what do I wear?_

_Christina: NO WAY! BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES! _

I groan. Christina holds up her end, and does arrive in my room in five minutes.

"Who are you going to see?" Is the first thing Chris asks me as she very rudely barges into my room.  
>"Coldplay." I reply, scratching the back of my head.<p>

"You sound so sad, Beatrice." Christina comforts me.

"It's the cancer..."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Christina cuts me off. "You need to live in the moment, not in the future. This is your time to spend with Four, and if you're not happy, you're going to regret it so much. You can't think of what's going to happen, you need to think of what's happening now."

"You're right." I stand up smiling. "Now make me look pretty." I demand.

Christina picks out an outfit for me, a pair of light blue jeans, a maroon t-shirt, and black converse. She does my makeup and puts my hair in a cute bun.

"You look fantastic, Tris." Christina claps her hands together.

I blush. "Thank you. It's all you, really. I didn't do anything." I giggle.

I put my wallet and ID into a small black bag and sling it over my shoulder. I glance at my digital clock. It reads 6:50.

"Alright, tiger, go get em." Christina teases me.

"Ah, shut up."

We leave my room, and I bump into Four right outside my room.

"Oh, hi." He blushes. "Ready to go?"

He was wearing dark jeans, a yellow and navy blue plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows with a navy blue bow tie (it was very nerdy and dorky but very attractive on him) and purple vans which did not match his outfit at all, but somehow, it kind of did.  
>I grinned. "Yeah, um, yeah. You look good."<p>

"As do you, Miss Prior." Four extends his hand for me to take, and I do. Our fingers intertwine, and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't have too much fun you crazy kids." Christina teases us as we walk out the door. I shake my head as we walk to Four's car. He gets in the drivers seat, and I hop into the passenger's seat. We drive the ten minutes to the arena which was filled with joyous conversation engaged with laughed.

When we got to the arena, we waited in line to get our tickets checked, then after we got into the arena, Four wanted to get a t-shirt to remember this date. He got his t-shirt, and then we got beer. We took our drinks down to our fantastic fifth row seats, and put our stuff down. Four pulled out his phone and demanded a selfie, in which I kissed his cheek as he took the photo. He smiled at the result and put his phone away. Four looked up to the sky and gave it a menacing look.

"God damn it!" Four yells.

"What is it?"

"It might rain!"

"You're getting upset over the rain?" I laugh.

"Yes, Tris I am! The weather will not ruin our perfect night!"

"Okay darling, calm down." I coo.

I take note of the noise around us. The stadium is filling up fast. There had to be 10,000 plus people here.

Soon enough, the concert started. Lights flashed in the stadium as the piano started playing. I noted the chords and arpeggios and realized the song to be Clocks. The noise was deafening. Four looks like a happy puppy with a bone waving in front of it's face.

"Lights go out and I can't be saved..." Chris Martin starts to sing. The crowd sings along, and Four sings along too. Eventually I start singing along too.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Chris yells into the microphone in his English accent.  
>The crowd cheers.<p>

"It might rain on us, so stay hyped up!"

They transition into their next song, The Scientist, and halfway through, it starts to pour, and it pours through the entire set.

Two hours later Chris announces the last song.

"Thanks for staying with us Los Angeles! You've been a great crowd! This is Paradise!"  
>This is the song I was waiting for.<p>

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world..."

I feel Four's wet hands on my hip, pulling me in close to him, his wet hair sticks to his forehead.

I sling my arms around his neck, and we sway to the beat, our foreheads pressed together.

"Life goes on and gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night, she closed her eyes..."

"I love you so much." Tobias mutters, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." I reply honestly.

The beat drops into the chorus, and we kiss, the rain dripping down our faces and slipping into our mouths occasionally, and running down the bridges of our noses.  
>"She dreamed of para-para-paradise..."<p>

A single tear leaks out of my eye, but Four doesn't notice, he thinks it's the rain.  
>It wasn't the rain, it was my fear of losing him.<p>

**A/N- hope you liked!**

**just another reminder to check out mattsmithfangirl's stories. **

**Hint hint. **

**Bye guys. Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- hi guys! I'm not really going to say much here because there is a VERY important note at the end. **

**Be sure to read it **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

It's been a week since Four took me to the Coldplay concert. We've gotten even closer since then.

Weve gone out a few more times and Ed and Christina are shipping us even more than before.

Since when would anyone expect Ed Sheeran to be suck a fangirl?

I am currently sitting in the ICU waiting room at the hospital. Four is having his chemo today.

Christina and Ed are at sound check for their show tonight at Hamburg (**yes, I know he was there last night**)so I am alone waiting.

I am stalking people on Instagram, Twitter, and Watt-pad on my phone as 1989 is blasting in my ears. Well, one of my ears. I only have one headphone in so if anyone comes to update me on how Four is doing.

By the time Four's doctor, Dr Carter, comes to get me, I've already listened to the entire 1989 album by Taylor Swift, the entire x album by Ed Sheeran, the entire Salute album by Little Mix, and almost half of Take Me Home by One Direction.

as soon as I see Dr Carter enter the waiying room, I jump up.

"How is he?" I ask quickly.

Dr Carter laughs slightly as I trip over the leg of the chair. "He is okay. In a few week, he will need more chemo, though. I think you already would've guessed that. He is in stable condition right now."

i nod. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles. "My husband, Matt, will be coming to check in on him for the night. I have to go pick my children up from sports and dance and whatever clubs at the School. Having six kids can be a handful. Don't worry about Four. He should be fine."

Dr Carter walks out and I take the elevator to the ICU on the second floor.

The person at the desk there makes me wait about another ten minutes before letting me into see Four.

When I get into his room, I can hardly recognize the person in front of me.

Four lies there, hardly awake, just his eyes are hardly open. The deep blue that normally fills his eyes with life are now dull and grey, with no emotion left in them.

It breaks my hear to see him laying there so lifeless.

"hi, Tris." His voice croaks as he speaks.

"Hey, Four." I walk over to the side of his bed and sit down in the chair next to it. I take his cold hand in mine. "How are you feeling?"

"better now that you're here." His croaking voice answers.

I bring his hand up to my lips and kiss it. "Everything'll be okay, Four." I whisper to him. "You'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about me. I just care about you." He replies in a whisper.

"If you're worried about me, then you should be worried about you. I just want you to be okay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Four closes his eyes. "I'm staying here with you."

a smile makes its way to my lips as Four peacefully begins to fall asleep.

Before he does, three words escape his mouth.

_"I love you."_

**A/N- yay! Fourtris!**

**now that you have some Fourtris fluff, there is something sirius I have to tell you. **

**As you know, I haven't updated in two weeks. **

**If you've been reading my stories since July when I was writing Afire Love, you'd know that I like to update every day. **

**That clearly isn't happening with this fic. School is getting in the way of everything. I like to write from after i eat lunch to whenever I finiSH the chapter. I still have more school after lunch and most of the time, I go to the barn to ride. **

**in a few weeks, winter track starts. I have to do track because my parents think I need a social life. **

**That will make me update even less. **

**i hate the fact all my chapters are now so spaced with the updates and the chapters are shorter and crappier than normal. **

**i know I suck at writing. Writers block makes it even worse. **

**Updating is now as stressful as hell. I feel terrible every day that passes that I don't update, but it's so much pressure to try so much when the story isn't getting anywhere. **

**I know how I want the story to end. **

**I will eventually finish this at a time where everything is easier and I have inspiration. **

**Life is just getting in the way of my writing. **

**Life just sucks sometimes.**

**what I'm saying is, I'm stopping the story. **

**Not permanently. I will finish this. I promise. **

**Ive got 11K reads on this. I don't see why you would all stay with me this long and read my crappy story. **

**ive got over 55K reads on Beatrice Eaton. It's the biggest accomplishment of my life. **

**im sorry all of you read these fanfictions. They're not even good. Now, with school and everything else, I never update and every time I do it's worse than normal. **

**I'd hate to end the story now with not even telling you what happens, but it's for the best. **

**i don't like the fact that someone could be waiting for an update they never get. I dont like when I'm waiting for ages for my favorite stories to update and they never do. **

**im sorry it's ending. **

**I might post something that says when I can write again on my Instagrams, katniss_there_is_no_district12 and tedysphottos. **

**Pm me if you want. **

**Again, I am so so so so so sorry I won't be writing anymore. **

**Please forgive me. **

**I love you guys more than you can imagine. **

**-dauntlessquiddich**


End file.
